Sasuke's Method of Persuasion I
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Once again, that damn Uchiha is being a bastard... He finds it fun to mess with Sakura's mind when she has something he wants.


Sakura bent over gasping, trying to regulate her breathing after a long run. She had needed some time alone, so she went for a high speed run around Konoha's outskirts, finally stopping to rest after an hour.

She was just outside the practice grounds, near where team 7 trained most days.

Kakashi had decided that everyone needed a three day break after having been on mission after mission for almost two months. Naruto was slurping ramen like a fiend, last Sakura a saw, and Sasuke was doing what Sasuke does best... Being anywhere but where you can see him.

Straightening up, Sakura walked towards the training grounds, might as well get some drills done while she was out here.

As she walked, Sakura pulled the pins out of her medium-length pink hair, shaking it out.

At fifteen, she had blossomed nicely, with long legs and a slender waist that earned her quite a few stares when she walked down the street.

Another thing she had been blessed with was a short temper, wrath of the devil, and sarcasm that could curdle milk. All three came in handy when trapped on a team of all men.

She pinned her hair back again with practiced hands, then starting to whistle as she proceeded through the trees.

* * *

Sasuke glared at the wooden stump that was his target, giving it the famous disintegrating Uchiha look. He didn't like the way his kunai throws were angling.

Didn't like it at all.

He chucked a kunai at the stump, grunting as it bounced off harmlessly. Normally things like this didn't happen, but now it was starting to seriously irk him.

Sasuke had been distracted lately, and a certain teammate of his was the utter cause.

Sakura.

He didn't know when it had happened, but at some point Sasuke had begun to look at his pink-haired companion differently. Somewhere along the way she had changed from annoyance to... well, to something else entirely.

Flushing, Sasuke threw another kunai, attempting to vent his feelings. The kunai flopped pathetically into the grass.

Of course, being the stubborn Uchiha he was, Sasuke refused to find something else to do, leaving him with a building level of anger and a twitching eyebrow.

After three more failed shots, Sasuke let out a growl of annoyance. He was going to rip the stupid stump up from the roots...

Giving one last-ditch effort, Sasuke threw the kunai with all his might, cringing in fury as it missed the stump entirely and flew into the trees.

A faint yelp was heard, but Sasuke brushed it off as some unlucky animal he impaled in his anger.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke went to go retrieve the knife.

* * *

Sakura yelped, looking at the kunai that was now embedded in the bark of a tree where her head had been resting not a moment before. She yanked it out of the wood, growling.

She was going to kill whoever carelessly threw a sharp knife at her face...

A rustle was heard in the brush, and to Sakura's extreme surprise, Sasuke Uchiha stepped out of the trees.

"This belong to you?" She asked, clearly annoyed. Sasuke grunted and stepped towards her, holding out his hand for the kunai.

"You could have seriously injured me" Sakura growled, eyes flashing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The two teammates locked eyes, green clashing with black. Sakura seethed, Sasuke looked mildly bored.

"Goddamnit! Say something!" Sakura spat.

"Hn"

Sakura growled. Sasuke smirked. He stepped forwards, once again holding out his hand for the knife. Sakura hid it behind her back, causing Sasuke to raise both eyebrows.

While he had her here, alone, he might as well mess with her mind...

"Come on" He said, kicking his smirk up a notch, coming forwards more. Sakura backed up against a tree, and he saw his opportunity.

"What is your deal?" Sakura asked, definitely annoyed.

"You won't give my knife back, so i'll just have to... make you" Sasuke closed the distance between them before Sakura could blink, causing a hitch in her breath when she realized how close he was to her.

Sasuke smirked again, then pressed his lips against hers in one swift movement, eliciting a gasp from his companion.

Her lips were soft, and Sasuke soon found himself enjoying the experience a little more than he meant to.

* * *

Sakura was in heaven, with Sasuke's velvety lips against hers. She moaned and pressed into him, put more at ease when he took her waist in his hands.

It was bliss.

All of a sudden, the contact was gone, and Sasuke was striding across the clearing, back to her.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" She screeched at his retreating form. He turned.

"Persuasion" He replied with his biggest smirk yet, flipping his kunai in the air and catching it.

Sakura's jaw dropped as her hand behind her back clenched nothing.

"YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke's smirk was wiped clean off his face as Sakura's fist connected with his cheek. He stumbled back as Sakura stormed off, grumbling something about pig headed Uchiha butt-wipes.

Sasuke watched his teammate go, a small smile coming back to his lips.

He would have to do that more often...


End file.
